


The daddy police

by honeywreath



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, as you can see i did not succeed, parent!phan, written for 500 word fics a while back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 14:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18606079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeywreath/pseuds/honeywreath
Summary: "You know the rules daddy," Alex glared up at him. "If you sneak a marshmallow before breakfast I get one too!"Phil groaned. Dan was going to strangle him.





	The daddy police

There was nothing else Phil could’ve done.

He knew that technically he was an adult and that he should be more suave and mature about his own misdemeanors, but as soon as he heard tiny footsteps thumping towards the kitchen all he could do was shove the extra large purple bag of fluffy sweet heavenly marshmallows behind the microwave.

Well, that and stick his head into an open cabinet, chewing quickly to deplete the sugary goodness in his mouth like a guilty chipmunk. His jaw had less of a workout with Dan last night.

 

"Are you eating marshmallows before breakfast again daddy?"

A small accusing voice fell to his ears and Phil would’ve been ashamed to be caught breaking house rules by his five year old if he wasn’t such a habitual criminal.

 

Hiding his head in a cabinet though, for any longer, seemed somewhat useless so he decided against it.

Phil retracted from his ostrich stance and looked at his son with a sheepish smile.

Alex was watching him with a completely dramatized frown, tiny brows furled in mock upset and mouth set in a line mostly copying Dan when he was in ‘serious disciplining dad’ mode.  His cheeks were all puffy and cute, his arms folded on his chest and his small bare feet tapping against the floor as if waiting for a reply.

Such theatrics, Phil grinned.

He was comically adorable and Phil ruffled his wavy brown hair ignoring the pouty glare being sent his way.

 

"So, you’re up and I still haven’t gotten my morning hug huh? Very mean of you."

Phil booped his nose, going down on one knee to be at eye level, smiling at this precious child of his. He reminded him so much of Dan, all cute and pouty when he wanted to get his way.

 

Alex bit back his own smile at the prospect of the morning hug, one of their favorite rituals in which Phil whisked him up and swung him round till both of them were giggling but he made no move into Phil’s arms instead stretched out a hand his way, palm upturned.

"You know the rules daddy, if you sneak a marshmallow before breakfast I get one too."

Phil groaned. Dan was going to strangle him.

 

Dan was so adamant about healthy breakfasts, 'most important meal of the day' and trying to control Alex's dessert intake which rivaled Phil's and he'd have Phil's ear for it if Alex skipped his arduously prepared fruit salad, oatmeal ensemble again for something chemical and sugary and 'nutritionally worthless', as Dan put it. He might also give him the talk again about spoiling children and teaching Alex the art of bribery but Phil swore he had no part in the latter, Alex was a natural.

 

Still, he complied, standing up to reach for the barely concealed bag, poking out from behind the sleek grey-black microwave, a gift from Kath when they had moved in. He remembered that day like it was just yesterday and not six years ago. A tiny puppy wiggling excitedly in Dan’s arms while Phil unlocked the door, the first day to their new forever.

Thor must still be sleeping now, probably curled up besides Dan.

He was the laziest dog Phil had ever come across in his life, a big contrast to how he was as a puppy.

"Is this our influence?"

Dan had joked with a shake of his head when they found him napping, rolled over and snoring with his legs in the air just yesterday.

Phil smiled fondly at the memory.

 

**" _Daddy?"_**

Phil sighed as a little fist tugged at his pajamas, handing Alex a giant white piece. He then popped another into his own mouth.

 

"No fair! You got two!"

Alex protested, even though they both knew he'd mostly nibble and leave the second one. Phil didn't want him to get a tummy ache.

 

He snickered though as he took out a third just to tease him.

"I’m more than three times your size A, so technically I should at least get three."

 

Alex gasped in offence, tugging onto his leg.

"No! You can't! There won’t be any left for Christmas baking!"

 

Phil scoffed.

"That’s still a whole week away. I’ll buy you more."

 

Phil patted his red cheek as he puffed it out of habit. He was a tiny Dan through and through, especially when he got sulky. It warmed Phil to the core to see the similarities reflected in his pout, in his doe brown eyes, in his big goofy smile when his eyes lit up with happiness. He was so glad for him, so very thankful for his family.

 

"Can we have more marshmallows now if you're going to buy them anyway?" Alex whispered at him with a tiny grin, surely plotting evil in his little head.

 

"If i let you eat snacks for breakfast everyday because _i_ have no self control, the daddy police will take me away and make me pay for my sins."

Phil tried to object weakly.

 

It would be so easy to just hand Alex a few. It was a challenge to go against those round brown puppy eyes and what was the harm with a few snacks? All he grew up eating were chicken nuggets anyway.

_It would be so easy to just give him one more and watch him grin all bubbly and happy._

 

‘You’re right Mr. Lester. The daddy police is here.’

Phil looked back startled and chuckled seeing Dan lean against the door, trying to hide his amused smile, eyes still soft with sleep. He was shirtless, bed head a mess and he looked tastier than the marshmallows already.

 

Dan tried to look stern, eyes shinning with mischief as he came up behind Phil. Before Phil could turn to kiss him he pulled his arm behind his back, roughly turning him to the counter. Phil laughed.

"Your dad is under arrest Alex, go fill up Thor’s water bowl while i deal with this criminal."

 

Alex nodded, hurrying to escape any consequences for himself.

 

‘I’ve been abandoned!’

Phil wailed trying to hold in his giggles as Alex ran off and Dan pulled him in closer, chest to back, a big cold hand sliding under his shirt.

 

"So shall i punish you now?"

Dan grinned, leaning up against Phil and biting his ear.

 

"You’re horrible."

Phil giggled blushing as he slumped into Dan's chest.

 

"Not as horrible as you Lester."

Dan punctuated with a kiss to his cheek.

 

They probably had five minutes to play the daddy police.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on  tumblr 
> 
> :*


End file.
